The Disbeliver
by Disbeliver-Un
Summary: Chisu is just another girl in the akatsuki she doent belive in love or does she? Contains BAD language, Limes, Lemons and yaoi in later chapters! deixoc itachixsas peinxkonan and more but later . .'
1. Him

**OKAY OKAY OKAY, I'm seriously not a writer, I always slept in English or I drew, un! Come to think about it I'm in yr 10 now and iv never handed in homework I even slept through my hole yr 9 final exams, un! So obviously I'm not a smart panda, un!**

**Yeah I know what you're thinking what's with the un's? FORCE OF HABBIT :O! got it good, un!**

**^^ okay then this is my first story……. ever (seriously I really didn't like writing or reading until like 3 weeks ago…I didn't even write essays…) O.e so don't get to high expectations! Plus I hated reading until these school holidays when I went to Queensland with a friend who is obsessed with writing and reading! and finally I gave Fanfiction a chance and found out ….. I LOVE THEM MORE THAN MY LIFE, UN! Anyways quit reading this and start reading that m'kay, un?!**

* * *

_**The disbeliever**_

White snow…were I layed down right now I knew it would be my grave, the white, wet, cold floor of the begging of the winter. My body...Paralyzed...Injured...Cut...Bleeding, I was lying on the soon to be red snow smiling, sure I was going to die, but to be honest I really don't care. Footsteps…I heard his footsteps coming closer I heard his shoes crushing against the snow, my eyesight was getting blurry their was defiantly no one coming for me, the only possible thing that could happen now was a miracle and they don't exist.

"Wow, you're dying and yet your smiling heh aren't you one of a kind?" his voice was dark, darker than my heart. His voice it didn't scare me nothing did I simply stared at him, my smile remained on my face the only thing that was running through my mind was Deidara-kun and how big a idiot this guy is.

He bent down and brushed some of my hair away from my face what a moron who the hell is this creep?! Thinking he can touch me! My thoughts were interrupted by his voice again "what ashame you're kind of pretty to die... But then again I couldn't have you still living could I now?" he had told me. Pretty?..... I was never known as pretty? I was always know as the freak of the village. I kind of liked the compliment but the fact he touched me still remains there, unfortunately their was nothing i really could do about it.

my lips were dry, I felt the cold air touch them as it traveled in and out, Great now I'm finding it hard to breath well this really is the end now if only this asshole could give me some space yeah I'd like that. It was like he was reading my mind because he stood up. I don't believe in a second chance's, I don't believe in true love, I don't believe in friendship or honesty I believe in nothing!, and that's the way I liked it so I don't have any expectations for a prince charming to come and rescue me I believe that this spy mission was failed.....

Well it's not like I can go back through time and undo it all like a friken movie. My life is like a stage but the spot light was never on me, the audience were all credits judging my every move, my so called "friends" were just reading their scripts trying to make me happy, as if the really believed they could make me happy?! Couldn't they bother someone else? The director...my oldest brother, a complete dickhead who helped you and almost made you laugh until he turns on you and becomes part of the audience. My final act on this stage was a failure...my first and last failure, heh I'd take a bow but I'm kind of dying here, oh well.

I closed my eyes for what it seemed like the last time I hope hell is better than what I hear. He walked away I could hear his footsteps crushing against the snow. It started to snow again, I felt the snow fall on my face...it was cold but it felt all right I suppose, I really had no problem with it ... unlike everything else.

I heard two other people approching me, from behind. The idiot from before disappeared I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. 'Great now what?' that was the thought that ran through my mind before everything faded to black.

* * *

I know its really short, un! I could really use some help writing , how the hell do your authors do it, un! (did I spell that right . I DON'T KNOW, UN!) Any way review for me cause you want to :3 you know you do! And help me out figuring out "big words" cause I thought "vast" was a big word, un :Y. oh and if your wondering whos the chick its my role play charater chisu, un

^-^". (THIS STORY WAS REMOVED BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO GEET MORE PEOPLES HOPES UP FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER CONCIDERING I COULDENT BE BOTHERD WRITING BEFOR)

(WELL NOW ITS BACK UP AND ILL TRY TO KEEP WRITING :D) arigato !!


	2. Welcome back

I began to open my eyes, it was a bit blurry at first but my vision became clearer fast.

The pain ran though my body was too great for me to take, why couldn't I just die? Why did someone have to come and get me?

I began to take in my surrounding. A blue man in a black cloak with red clouds and a white tracing on the outside, must be Kisame-kun who else is blue?

Kisame was staring over me looking at me, what was his problem he couldn't possibly be worried or concerned for me.

I felt something being dabbed on my arm so as I naturally would I turned to see what the hell it was. Itachi-kun, it was just Itachi-kun healing me.

I tried to speak but my throat was dry, after swallowing a few times I spoke, "w-why d-did you c-come?" my voice was a bit dry still and what the hell am I doing stumbling on my words?!

Kisame-san placed his rather large hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, the hand hurt a little considering I had dislocated my shoulder.

"Silence, just rest" Itachi-kun ordered me. I really disliked being ordered around but he was holding my life in his hands so why not listen?

I closed my eyes again constantly thinking 'I don't believe this is happening', on those words I fell asleep.

I woke up from my slumber and sighed 'how long have a been asleep for?' I thought. Sitting up I was still in great pain but there was no way I would show it.

I finally stood up of the soft bed and onto the croaky wooden floor, as soon as I stood up my vision went black for a couple seconds, 'must be the change in blood pressure' I thought to myself and once more sighed.

I looked down at what I was wearing and twitched a bit. My bloody Akatuski cloak that I wore before was no longer on my body, I was wearing a friken black little dress! WHAT THE FUCK!

I always hated dresses I always wore boy clothes as they are a little less revealing. I recognize this dress it was Konan-chan's dress. Hold up one second! Someone must have changed me.

Now I was pissed off, I walked out of my room into the corridor and down to the kitchen. I was still in great pain my legs arms chest shoulder and neck was all wrapped in bandage, you could kind of see the blood seeping through the bandage.

I must admit Itachi-kun is a great healer but a biggest dickhead.

When I entered the kitchen I saw 5 pairs of eyes staring at me, Hidan-kun was the first to speak "Oi look who's up! Have a nice sleep bitch?"

"Hidan-san have not we talked about your language towards me?" I replied glaring at Hidan-san

"haha good one…" He said laughing, i laughed back a little.

"Hey Chisu-chan!" Konan came up to me and was hugging me.

"K-Konan-chan! You're killing me here!"

"Oh sorry hey the dress looks great on you" she had said as she pulled away from me.

I gave her a glare that said shut up.

"Chisu-chan I'm glad you're alive, yeah!" Deidara-san had shouted at me next followed by Sasori,

"Konnichiwa Chisu-chan" Sasori-kun said in his normal board voice

"Konnichiwa Sasori-kun" I had replied

"Good to see you're up, we thought we would have had to find replacement for you Chisu-chan, hn" Itachi-kun had told me.

"Itachi-kun may I speak to you in private?" I attempted to keep my voice calm.

"hn, I suppose" he was now standing up from the table and followed me out of the room.

As soon as we were out of the room I grabbed Itachi by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, but not that hard.

"Itachi-kun why did you change me!" I was staring him dead in his black Uchiha eyes.

"I couldn't let you stay in them bloody clothes of yours could I now?" he said, before I knew it I was pinned to the wall.

"You know I'm not a pervert so no I didn't examining your body or touch it inappropriately, hn"

"Ow…." I mumbled "you're kind of of hurting me Tachi" I continued.

With that he released me.

"sorry, Itachi-kun" I mumbled

"your forgiven" he said smirking

We both walked back into the room everyone had a confused look on their faces just staring at us, I sat down in-between Deidara-kun and Itachi-kun and sighed.

Deidara turned to me and asked "what was that about, yeah?"

"nothing.." I had told him

"hn, by the way Chisu-chan nice tattoo on your back" Itachi told me

I was glaring at Itachi-kun "YOU FUCKING LOOKED AT ME!" I shouted, everyone was staring at me and Itachi. I was now on top of him on the floor strangling him, he was smirking at me.

"Oi, should we do something?" Hidan asked "YES!" Konan had screamed back.

Hidan and Sasori were pulling me off Itachi

"now you want to tell me what that was about, yeah?" Deidara said he had the most confused look on his face.


	3. Rpc details

You need to know a little more on my charater,un so here you go ^-^"

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: CHARACTER PROFILE :::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Chisu Kiyochi

Age: 18

Birthday: 12 April

Blood type: O

Sign: Aries

Affiliation: Akatuski

Village: hidden moon

Rank: Jonin

Hair: long orange a bit spiky, a side fringe hides her left eye.

Clothes: normally baggy tops and full length tights with basic black ninja shoes, she wears her ninja headband around her neck. Black finger nails and her clan necklace which is a purple moon. (changes alot)

Piercings: she has silver snake bites, 3 ear piercings in each ear.

Appearance: she has naturally grey eyes that can change to purple depending on the jutsu, pale skin, like Gaara she has black around her eyes naturally, and a tattoo down her spine that says 'The Shadow'.

The rest you will most likely discover in the story :O

you can check my youtube for pictures but i would not reccomend it until you finish the story because my youtube has spoilers even tho the stories are not the same some majour parts in it are also their are personality diffrences from chisu youtube to chisu fanfiction

or!

you can send me your hotmail and i can send you a picture if u really need to see her cause you cant properly imagine her! (private message me dont put your email in reveiws please their are some "prankerz" out their o.o)


	4. Movie Time!

It was night now, I was on the roof staring at the moon, it's so beautiful the way it glows and stands out in the darkness. The moon was full tonight as well.

I touched my necklace, it brought back memories of my two older brothers when we were all little. I'm glad I killed the hokage he was a asshole, He deserved it. It was snowing now and I was wearing a black little silk dress…maybe I should go change, but then I would have to look away from the moon and tonight its just too beautiful.

I laid down on the snow layer of the rooftop with my hands behind my head, and if I may say it was fucking freezing.

"I can always find you up here cant I hn?" Itachi was there, I can't believe I couldn't sense him.

"…" I didn't bother to reply after all I'm still angry at him, he walked over to me and threw his cloak on me then he laid beside me.

"I'm sorry Chi …" he was mumbling

"…"

"Come on give me a break I said I was sorry Chisu-Chan" Itachi said

"Mhm..." I mumbled

"I was only healing you …"

"…."

"Come on you know I wouldn't violate you, I just like messing around with you" Itachi told me I turned around and looked at him, "asshole…"

I gave him a 'I hate you so much glare' then sat up and proceeded to put on his cloak,

Itachi glared at me then smirked "ill take that as I forgive you then ?"

He helped me put on his cloak and continued to talk "now you have to get off the roof…"

"And why is that?..." I asked and arched my right eye brow.

"Seriously..?"he replied did he think I was joking?

"Yes"

"Well it's snowing and you're not even healed fully." he was giving me the 'you're a idiot' look

"So?"I replied in my sarcastic tone.

"Get off the roof"

"And if I refuse?"

Itachi grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder 'ow ow ow ow!' I was thinking in my mind, God it was so friken painful! "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"…" he didn't reply.

"ITACHI-KUN!" I shouted kicking around.

"Quit moving or ill drop you off this roof hn..." when he told me that I stopped moving, I defiantly didn't need any more injuries.

"Hrmph..." I pouted.

Once we were down stairs Itachi dropped me on the couch, Deidara and Tobi started laughing at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes Itachi moved me over a bit and sat next to me.

"Itachi-kun must you treat me like a object…?" I said I had a pissed off look on my face.

"No but I choose to" he replied

"Weasel" I said under my breath, Deidara and Tobi started laughing harder

"Pardon?" he looked at me with a arched brow

"Nothing" I mumbled

It was silent for a minute or so, until Tobi broke the silence "let's watch a movie!" Tobi screamed out.

"Tobi quit screaming, yeah!" Deidara had screamed back at Tobi.

"I think that's a good idea" I said trying to get commftable, Itachi nodded to back me up.

"Let's watch a scary movie, yeah"

"I'll get nightmares sempai!"

"Too bad, yeah!" Deidara said taking out the movie "the grudge 2" (_yeah it's all right I love horror movies and this one made my friend piss herself xD!!!)_

He put it into the DVD player then grabbed the remote, turned off the light and went back to his seat. I finally got comftable I put my head on Itachi's lap "touch me ill kill you" I warned Itachi, he just smirked back at me.

As soon as Deidara sat down Tobi tried to cuddle him, it was pretty funny me and Itachi were just looking at Tobi struggling to hug his sempai while Deidara was using his feet to push him away.

"TOBI QUIT IT, YEAH!"

"Sorry sempai!"

"hn..Can we just start it…?"

As soon as Itachi said those words Deidara pressed play on the movie. The movie screen was black at first but then it started to get lighter. This was going to be a boring movie I could tell…


	5. Game on!

When the movie finished, Itachi was asleep, Tobi was hiding behind the chair and Deidara was frozen. I on the other hand was amazed that the movie was even classified as 'horror'

"Sempai can Tobi sleep in your room tonight?"

"What no, yeah"

"Yeah?"

"NO, yeah!"

"Please??"

"….."

Deidara switched off the TV and went to his room,

"Chisu-Chan can I sleep in your room?"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"Tobi you're a friken S-class criminal remind me why you're scared?"

"Tobi is scared crazy girl we eat Tobi and Tobi will be a zombie! Tobi doesn't want to become a zombie!"

"Tobi you shouldn't be scared of the actor in the movie, you should be more scared of Zetsu-kun"

"Zetsu-kun?"

"Yeah he will eat you" saying that I sat up

"Zetsu-kun will eat Tobi?"

"well if his hungry maybe?"

"Tobi is going to go make Zetsu-kun ramen so he won't eat Tobi!"

"Yeah…you do that…baka.."

Tobi ran out of the lounge room into the kitchen. 'The hell I'm going back on the roof' I thought as I stood up, when I reached for the door handle someone pulled me back. I let out a gasp, and then I heard his voice in my ear,

"You're not going up to the roof I hope?" it was Itachi's voice, I sighed then replied,

"Itachi-kun must you always watch me..?" he sighed back at me then let me go; I turned around to face him,

"Must you always stare at the moon?"

"Hrmph..Uchiha's…." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked.

"Fine then I guess I'll just go to bed...?" I said starting to walk as Itachi followed; I realized Itachi was following "since when did you become my bitch?" I asked, Itachi kind of looked pissed off when I said it which made me laugh a bit.

'We've taken about five steps from the door so just to piss off Itachi I'm going to make him run to keep me off the roof' I thought, '6, 7, 8, NOW!' I was thought to myself.

As soon as I thought 'NOW' I had turned around and tackled down Itachi, then proceeded with my plan. I got up from Itachi and screamed out "GAME ON" then kicked open the door and began climbing the wall (using chakra), around 2.3 second after I began climbing Itachi grabbed me by by waist and pulled me down on top of him, I gasped then sighed"

"You win…." I was kind of twitching a bit from the pain I still held within me.

"What do I have to do??" I continued

"Hn" he had pushed me off him and sat up with his fake thinking face on.

"Tobi sleeps in your room?"

"WHAT!" I screamed, "WHY HIM!"

"I think we both know why" he smirked

"Got Itachi-kun you really are the weasel I mean "king" of torture…" I said laughing a bit, he gave me the 'Uchiha glare'

"Well then I just go get Tobi for you then" he said smirking.

"…." I gave him the 'asshole glare' and followed.

_**===OMG NORMAL POV?!===**_

Itachi walked into the kitchen, Chisu continued walking towards her room. Zetsu was eating ramen and Tobi looked really scared.

"Tobi" Itachi said

"Hai!" Tobi replied

"You're sleeping in Chisu-Chan's room"

Zetsu spat out his ramen and started to laugh.

"REALLY! Tobi will be a good boy to Chisu-Chan"

"Yes Tobi be very good boys give her lots of hugs as well" Itachi said smirking.

"Hai, Tobi will!" Tobi said nodding his head, then left the room.

"Haha! Let me guess Chisu-Chan lost?"

"yeah." Itachi said still with the smirk on his face.

_**===Chisu's POV===**_

I heard a knock on the door, so I quickly changed in to my long black silk pajama pants and Itachi's black top, he can live without it.

"Come in...If you have to" I said

Tobi entered the room in his orange long pajama pants and long black top,

"TOBI IS HERE!"

"I can see that..."

"Tobi will be a good boy" Tobi walked over to me and hugged me.

"Tobi"

"Hai Chisu-Chan?"

"Off…now…" I growled

"Oh sorry Chisu-Chan!" Tobi said releasing me

"Itachi said I had to hug you a lot! And Tobi wants to be a good boy!" Tobi said

I grunted then walked around Tobi and turned off the light,

"Sleep time already Chisu-Chan, aw" Tobi complained

My eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness fairly quick, so it was easy avoiding another of Tobi's hug on the way back to the bed. I laid down in the bed and pulled the sheets over me, shortly followed by Tobi.

"Tobi?" I asked

"Hai Chisu-Chan?" Tobi replied

"Don't you ever take off your mask?"

"No, Tobi never takes off his mask Chisu-Chan!"

"Not even in the shower?"

"Nope!"

"Hn…fine then good night Tobi-Kun"

"Tobi-Kun?"

"Shut up...baka" I moaned, as Tobi continued talking as grabbed a pillow and cover his face with it then went back to my original position.

I fell asleep shortly after that only to awaken in the middle of the night from Tobi pulling me into a hug during his sleep.

"Tobi" I said in a sleepy voice, he didn't respond, I tried escaping his hold but it was no good 'since when was Tobi so strong?'

"TOBI!" I shouted next but that didn't end up working either, I grunted then went back to sleep still suffering from Tobi's torture hold otherwise known as a 'hug'.

* * *

THANK'S Yuki-chi1080 for your help, un! thanks for reading aswell! :P lets go blow up the beerman, un!


	6. The pool

I woke up once again from my sleep STILL with Tobi's annoying, warm, stupid hold on me, otherwise known as a "hug". I sighed and attempted to wake Tobi up after all I had to train and I'm going to fucking die if I have any more of this!

"Tobi wake up ..." I said in my sleepy voice, there was no response.

"TOBI!!!!!!! GET OFF!" I shouted then squirmed around and continued shouting his name;

"TOBI!...TOBI YOUR MORON GET OFF ME!.. AGRRR! ITACHI!!" I screamed out Itachi's name and kept squirming.

The door swung open and Itachi was standing in the door way smirking glaring at me and Tobi with a cup of coffee in his right hand, he always had coffee in the morning.

"GET IT OFF!" I shouted at Itachi

"just tug on his mask a bit 'genius'.." Itachi said smirking

I did as told and tugged on his mask, he immediately let go and grabbed his mask making sure that it was on. I have to admit I was quite impressed with his reaction skills.

I pointed to the door and glared at Tobi with my famous –I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. Tobi jumped a-bit from fright "out….now…" I said, he jumped up and ran out the door knocking Itachi's coffee out of his hand and onto his shirt and pants.

"Dam it, too hot" he said, I was laughing and pointing at him still on my bed, he glared at me with the famous 'Uchiha glare'.

"Haha serves you right!" I said

"How did I deserve this?" he questioned

"You made me sleep with Tobi and his ridiculous huge hugs of annoyingness"

He smirked "it was worth it hn."

"Screw you weasel boy…"

"Sure, sure ran-ga" he replied in a teasing voice, go d I hated being called ranga.

"bite me" I said smirking with my eyes shut, I fell back into my soft bed, grabbed one of my silk black pillow and forced it against my head then let out a irritated moan.

"Get up lazy ass" Itachi said walking over and sitting on the bed.

"No" I spoke through the pillow

"What?" Itachi asked I knew he was smirking

"No!" I kicked Itachi off my bed using my feet and giggled as I heard him land on the wooden floor with a thump.

====NORMAL POV====

Itachi stood up and rubbed his ass glaring at Chisu "ouch.." he mumbled, he heard Chisu giggle and began to think of what touchier he should give her 'hmm well lets see she don't like being man handled or hugged or tickled… or maybe I could just go get Tobi?' Itachi thought to himself 'actually I think I'll just give her a little wakeup call heh' Itachi smirked and grabbed Chisu throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oi what the fuck Tachi PUT ME DOWN!" Chisu screamed kicking her legs before Itachi held them and walked out of the room.

"Quit being so bothersome and stay still hn" Itachi mumbled

"S-stay still! ITACHI-KUN I SWARE TO GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed

Itachi holding Chisu walked past the kitchen were Pein, Deidara and Sasori were eating their breakfast.

"weasel boy! put me down!"

Deidara Sasori and Pein all watched and Itachi walked past carrying Chisu.

"heh poor Chisu and poor Itachi for what she's going to do to him once his done with her haha un" Deidara said laughing

"their very interesting" Pein said with one brow risen taking a sip of his coffee "remind me never to put them on a mission together" Pein said.

Sasori was smirking just staring like the others as they passed.

Itachi opened the back door and walked down into the backyard, "ITACHI-KUN!!" Chisu screamed knowing what he was about to do, Itachi smiled as Deidara, Pein and Sasori ended up following them.

Itachi stopped at the pool "UCHIHA! don't you dare!" Chisu yelled, "but I like to dare" Itachi said smirking. Chisu was about to speak but instead gasped as she was thrown into the cold water of the pool.

Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Itachi all stood their smiling and smirking as Chisu came to the surface of the water and took in a deep breath and splashed around.

"ITACHI-KUN!" Chisu yelled there was laughter coming from behind Itachi as Deidara was laughing, Sasori, Pein and Itachi were smirking.

Chisu grunted as Itachi extended out his hand, "need some help?" Itachi asked with a big grin on his face.

Chisu grinned and took his hand but instead of getting out of the water she yanked Itachi's hand hard causing him to fall in. "hahahaha!" Chisu laughed hard as she pulled herself out of the water and let her feet dangle in it while she laid on the pavement of the side of the pool with her arms holding her stomach.

Sasori and Pein let out small chuckles as Deidara was laughing even harder, Itachi came to the surface with a pissed of face. Chisu stood up from the pool edge and did a hand seal with a evil smile on her face.

The water from the pool was lifted up into the air and disappeared. Itachi was now on the bottom of the cement pool lying on his back still with his pissed off look on him face.

Chisu clicked her fingers and immediately it started to rain. "geeze Itachi-ch-an you better get out before you get sick" Chisu said giggling and turned around to see Deidara on the floor laughing, Sasori staring at Deidara and Pein with an amazed look on his face.

"sorry Pein-sama I know the rain is your type of jutsu but I like it a lot so if you wouldn't mind me using it?" Chisu asked bowing her head slightly in respect. "Of course you can, I was just surprised that you know how to do the jutsu?" Pein said still amazed, he needed to find out more information on the Kiyochi clan.

'She has little chakra and she is still damaged yet she can manage to use this jutsu and play around with Itachi hmm interesting' Pein thought walking back inside followed by Sasori.

Chisu turned around and looked into the empty pool to see Itachi still laying their "get up lazy ass" she said with no expression on her face anymore.

Itachi stood up and walked up the cement wall of the pool, "baka-chan your not still mad I beat you hn?" Chisu said smiling at Itachi. Itachi let out a small sigh "whatever lets go eat"

Deidara Itachi and Chisu walked inside the kitchen leaving a wet trail behind.

Chisu's and Itachi's clothes stuck to their bodies revealing their true shape. Deidara sat back down and Itachi took of his shirt and walked down the corridor "I'll be back just going to change hn..."

"I'm going to go take a shower then eat." Chisu said walking to her room Deidara staring at her walk away, he could see every single curve of hers in them wet clothes.

Sasori clicked his fingers in Deidara's face making him return to reality. "Why are you staring at her?" asked a confused Sasori.

"Because I have eye's un" Deidara said returning to eat his now soggy cereal. Sasori sighed and continued to read his paper as did Pein.

=====Chisu's POV=======

I grabbed my towel along with black underwear, black bra, a stripy white and purple top and black long track suit pants that went over my feet. I placed the clothes on the sink bench in my bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up I slid of my clothes throwing them into the hamper.

I tested the temperature with my hand it was good so I stepped into the shower and let out a moan as I felt the hot water run through my hair and down my body.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hand then rubbed into my scalp and washed it out I did this once again.

Next I took the conditioner into my hand and squirted some into my hand I liked this conditioner a lot it smelt like grape my favorite. Once I finished my relaxing shower I took a towel and wrapped it around myself then stared in the mirror. 'well I won't be like this for much longer my orange hair will be straight and blonde and my eyes will be green oh well' I thought to myself then dried myself and put my clothes on.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Yuki, Chisu-sama" a very faint voice replied

"oh come in" I said 'just the geisha' I thought.

"I need you to clean up a lot arigato." She nodded and began to clean; I left the room and went to Itachi's room.

========NORMAL POV==========

"Itachi I'm coming in" said Chisu opening the door to find a changing pissed off Itachi.

"Ops?" Chisu said looking away

"Ever heard of knocking hn?" Itachi asked

"Yeah but you hardly knock on my door, what comes around goes around baka-chan"

Itachi let out a loud sigh and pulled up his dark grey below the knee cargo pants.

"you can look ranga-chan" Itachi said grabbing his white shirt and putting it on as Chisu turned around to face him.

"Listen I want to start training again today just my taijutsu and maybe some genjutsu, are you going to help?" Chisu asked Itachi with and emotionless face.

Itachi dried of his hair "not today maybe tomorrow" Itachi said

"Why not today I'm going to be weak if I don't start training soon Itachi-kun"

"I know but you're not fully healed" Itachi said walking into his bathroom throwing the towel in the hamper.

"And yet we still play rough?" Chisu questioned lying down on Itachi's unmade bed.

"Yeah but I make sure not to hurt you hn" Itachi replied and laid on the bed next to Chisu.

"Whatever….I'm hungry" Chisu said "yeah me to. I heard eating is a good way to solve that problem" Itachi said smirking.

"Smart ass" Chisu said smiling

"At least I'm not a dumb one like someone I know" Itachi said nudging Chisu. "Hey quit being so mean I'm not stupid I'm from one of the smartest clans" Chisu said pinching Itachi's arm.

"ow..just because you from the clan don't mean you're as smart as the others hn" Itachi said smirking poking Chisu in the side "says the Uchiha" Chisu said dropping her hand into Itachi's stomach.

"I don't feel like fighting" Itachi groaned.

"Me either " Chisu said back and sat up followed by Itachi. "Come on dumb ass lets go get something to eat now hn" Itachi said

"sure weasel-ch-an" Chisu teasingly replied.

* * *

SORRY! i removed the story! but now its back up and kida edited just all the tiny bits! and a new chapter ill try to write another chapter !


End file.
